


Intimation

by vladamsandler



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Tikka and Leilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: As suggested by AO3 user, aly.Nick and Kandomere bump into each other at a gay bar. The encounter is laden with suspicion and intimation.





	Intimation

 

“This ain’t so bad.” Daryl smiles weakly and taps his shot against Nick’s before dumping it back.

Nick gulps his liquor down as well and his nose flares at the heat. “You don’t have to stay,” he barks at Daryl over the thumping music.

“Naw, man, it’s alright. I’ve already spent the money to get drunk, I might as well try to enjoy it.” Daryl turns around to lean against the bar and smacks Nick gently with the back of his hand.

Nick tugs at his collar nervously. He’s not usually one for clubbing but Daryl talked him into dressing up for a night out at a gay bar. The man insisted he might as well try his luck here considering he wasn’t comfortable asking anyone out at work. And if he was really being honest with himself, Nick didn’t leave the house much for any other reason than to go to work.

The loud music and crowd didn’t bother him so much as the half-conceiled glances of disgust that were directed mainly at him. Incredibly, Daryl was able to get them on the list for an exclusive club on the fringe of Elf Town. (A perk of infamy, Nick supposes.) There was a commendable mix of races here, but everyone in attendance seemed to exude a sense of class and elegance. The best Nick was able to come up with was a pair of dark grey slacks from one of his suits and a black button-down. The clothing felt uncomfortable and inadequate in light of the glittering outfits of the young elves in the club.

“Loosen up, man,” Daryl yells. “I’m going to go take a piss.”

“I’ll go with you!” Nick follows Daryl closely into the crowd but is stopped at a hand on his chest.

“No, no, no. We ain’t holding hands all night. Go find some musky elf to grind on. I’ll be right back!”

Nick’s ears flick and he blushes as Daryl saunters away. He turns around to return to the safety of the bar but the music changes and the crowd starts jumping around, jostling him in several directions.

“Excuse me. Pardon me. Oh, I’m sorry, excuse me, ma’am,” Nick babbles nervously. A male elf glares at him for bumping into presumeably his dance partner and shoves him away. Nick crashes ungracefully into another patron and scrambles to regain his balance. “I’m sorry!” He clutches a sturdy shoulder as he stands up straight again and is caught in the burning gaze of ice blue eyes.

“Don’t I know you?” a smooth voice floats over the music.

Nick’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. The elf smiles languidly.

“I... uh...” Of course, Nick knew exactly who this person was, but this was the last place he ever thought he’d see the federal agent again.

“Jakoby, right?” The elf points at him with with squinted eyes and a playful smile. “The case of the magic wand in downtown. What a surprise!”

Nick gawks that the elf had remembered his name after so many months. He shakes his head, clears his throat, and extends a hand. “Uh, federal agent—“

“Please,” the elf takes his clammy hand in a firm grip and purrs close to his ear, “call me Kandomere.”

“K-kandomere.” Nick repeats with a nod and wide eyes. He realizes he’s still holding onto the man’s hand after a moment and releases his grip. “Um, you can call me Nick.”

“Very well, Nick.” Kandomere eyes him up and down with a sly smile. “May I buy you a drink?” he says as he gestures to the bar.

“Buy me a drink? Yeah! I mean, can I buy you a drink...?!”

Kandomere chuckles. “That won’t be necessary.” He glides away towards the bar and Nick hesitantly follows.

Kandomere speaks Elvish to the bartender who glances at Nick with a frown for a moment before fetching their drinks. Once served, they raise their glasses to each other politely. Nick watches Kandomere with wide eyes over the rim of his glass. There was something different about the elf since he’d last seen him. He seemed so much more... relaxed, and happy. In all their previous encounters the elf had only ever been frowning.

“S’good!” Nick blurts. “The drink,” he adds.

“I’m glad you like it.” Kandomere watches him curiously, leaning on the bar with one arm and fingers laced.

Nick rocks on his feet and takes another swig. He tries to think of any topic of conversation but his mind is blank, finding himself distracted by the sweet aroma emanating from the elf.

“Twenty years.”

Nick glances up.

“I had been hunting Leilah’s coven for twenty years. And you and that human...” Kandomere shakes his head with an expression of disbelief.

Nick’s shoulders tense upwards slightly. He was ready to defend Ward to his deathbed, but if the elf held any lingering animosity towards him for his race or anything else, he could destroy his entire career without having to pull more than a single file. There were very few people who knew entirely what had happened that night in the Abrams house, or what was recovered there, and Nick had hoped he’d never encounter any of them ever again.

“I never had the opportunity to tell you how incredible I think you are. I don’t know how you did it, but you defeated Leilah and survived. There must be something really spectacular about you and your partner.”

Nick’s mouth drops open. “I, uh...” Unsure how to respond, he holds his tongue before revealing the truth about Daryl’s powers. As far as he knows, the federal agents had to have attributed the magical explosion to the only bright that was confirmed to be on the scene — Leilah. “I couldn’t ask for a better partner,” he responds firmly. He resolutely reminds himself of the repercussions if the truth about Daryl Ward was to ever get out.

“I don’t know if there’s ever been a confirmed death of a bright that wasn’t at the hands of another bright. Especially one so strong and dangerous as Leilah.” Kandomere watches Nick carefully as he takes a sip from his drink. “Quite spectacular...”

Nick narrows his eyes suspiciously and his ears flick. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be a part of anymore. He sets his drink down carefully on the bar and digs for his wallet.

“Nick, I insist—“ Kandomere touches his arm and Nick flinches away reflexively. His shoulder bumps someone behind him with the sudden movement.

“Is there a problem here?” Daryl slurs slightly.

“I have to go now. Goodbye, Kandomere.”

“Please, off the record.” Kandomere raises his hands gracefully. “I must know. Who killed her?”

“Who died?” Daryl gasps. He clutches Nick’s shoulder. “Where’s my gun?”

Nick frowns tightly, staring into Kandomere’s cold eyes.

Kandomere steps closer. “Twenty years I waited. Leilah was mine.”

“Oh, that batshit elf witch?” Daryl asks. “I—“

 _“Tikka killed her,”_ Nick interrupts. “Tikka used the wand to kill Leilah.”

Kandomere’s expression darkens. “She was merely an apprentice. And her sister.”

Nick shrugs emphatically. “She had a lot of potential! It’s a real tragedy, you know. Her perishing in that fire.”

“Tikka? Actually, I— _oof!”_ Daryl grunts as Nick elbows him in the stomach.

“A damn shame.” Nick shrugs again. “Well. Thank you for the drink. Let’s get you home, Ward. Sherri must be worried sick.” He slings Daryl’s arm around his shoulder and starts corraling him away from the bar.

Kandomere frowns deeply in their direction and as Nick glances back, he recognizes the familiarity of the expression. That’s the bloodthirsty determination of the federal agent he was first introduced to.

“Aye, wasn’t that the dude with the blue hair from... uhh the magic agency? Or whatever? What the hell were you doing chattin’ him up, hm?” Daryl grins impishly and pats Nick on the back. “That’s a good-looking dude. Kind of scary-lookin’ though...”

Nick breathes a sigh of relief as they finally exit the club into the cool night air. The thumping music fades behind them as they walk to his car.

“You get your grind on with that one?” Daryl smacks Nick with the back of his hand as he lumbers alongside him.

Nick just sighs again and rubs his forehead. “Let’s just get out of here, okay? I thought you hated Elf Town anyway. Next time we’re going to the sportsbar like we always do.”

Daryl scoffs and rounds to the passenger side. Nick glances back once more at the neon lights reflecting off the street in front of the club before opening the door. He still feels tense from the bizarre encounter, but relieved that Daryl is safe again with him. He quietly reprimands himself for ever letting his guard down. The prophecy is his duty to uphold and Daryl’s safety must come before anything else. Elves cannot be trusted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to finish this sooner but New Years got in the way! :-)


End file.
